¡SALVEMOS A LAS PRINCESAS!
by IcyFlames-JelsaLover
Summary: La Princesa Flama va al Reino de Fuego en busca de una lampara para su hija, y cuando Finn y Flama están apunto de meter a su hija Merliah dentro de la lampara reciben un vídeo mensaje de Ricardio diciendo que tiene a tres princesas para él, y entre ellos esta su hija, asustando a los padres porque su hija esta en su periodo. ¿Podrán salvarla a ella y a las otras dos princesas…?
1. Iniciando la adolescencia

**Al fin esta historia se publica. Solo en cines, también en 3D, okno XD. Ya llego a los cines fanfictioneros (yo y mis palabras extrañas XD).**

**Summary: La Princesa Flama va al Reino de Fuego en busca de una lampara para su hija, y cuando Finn y Flama están apunto de meter a su hija Merliah dentro de la lampara reciben un vídeo mensaje de Ricardio diciendo que tiene a tres princesas para él, y entre ellas esta su hija, asustando a los padres porque su hija esta en su periodo. ¿Podrán salvarla a ella y a las otras dos princesas, las cuales son la Princesa Grumosa y la Dulce Princesa? **

**Rated: T - M**

**Genre: Family, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Characters: Flame King, Elemental Princess, Tiffany, Víctor, Flame Princess, Ricardio, Ash, Lumpy Space Princess, Finn, Fionna, Maicol, Princess B. Bubblegum.**

**Language: Spanish.**

**Notice: Esta historia esta pasando antes de los hechos de "¿Quién eres en realidad?", digamos que este sera otro tramo del pasado de Merliah que no fue contado en el fic antes mencionado****, y por lo tanto, Flama aún no es reina, bueno, lo era, pero después de los hechos de "La Nueva Tú" quiso seguir con el cargo de princesa. En pocas palabras, cuando una de sus hijas se case ella volvería a ser Reina Flama.**

**Notice2: Es mi primer M, así que lamento si no es de su agrado.**

**Warning: Temas adultos/sexuales y futura violación.**

**Disclaimer: AdventureTime y sus personajes no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente TnT), le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward, Adam Muto y Cartoon Network. Si me perteneciera hubiera más Flaminn y Fiolee TnT. Los OC's y la historia me pertenecen. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro y con el fin de entretener.**

**¡COMENZAMOS!**

* * *

_¡SALVEMOS A LAS PRINCESAS!_

_1. Iniciando la adolescencia_

El sol daba inicio a un nuevo día, los pájaros cantaban, la estrella brillaba aún más allá del firmamento, los reinos daban una bella vista a la tierra en cuestión, entre ellos al Reino de Fuego, donde el gobernante de este miraba una lampara naranja con tristeza, no muy común en él.

–¿Por qué hija? ¿Por qué me abandonaste por un plebeyo común e hiciste una familia con él? —Se pregunta el Rey acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la lampara que estaba frente a las escaleras de su trono.

En ese momento entran tres guardias escoltando a alguien, no usaba el escudo anti-fuego por lo que se podía definir que era del reino, los guardias pensaban una manera de llamar la atención de su soberano que les estaba dando la espalda mirando su trono y su reflejo por el vidrio de la lampara.

–(se aclara la garganta) s-señor, tiene visitas de su hija, la princesa Estela Flame —Habla nervioso uno de los guardias, y si era por temor, ya que desde que la Princesa Flama dejo el castillo, el Rey se volvió más estricto en su reinado, y más cuando se entero que su hija formaría una familia con ese humano que le dio mala espina cuando "Sir Jake" fue a su castillo pidiendo la mano de Estela en nombre de Finn, "el varón de la pradera".

Cuando escucho el nombre ‛Estela Flame' el rey confirmo que si era su hija, además de que pudo ver su reflejo en la lampara. Agradecia mentalmente que no fuera su primo que se parecía mucho a ella, Jonathan Flame (Princípe Flama), no era que fuera insoportable, sino que ayudaba a su prima a escapar de la lampara cuando creían que él no prestaba atención y según él estaba en sus asuntos reales (hasta creía que dormir era asunto real). Pero el Rey Flama se preguntaba: ¿qué hacía su hija ahí? ¿no debía estar con su esposo Finn? A él no le caía bien el humano, pero (literalmente) el chico tenía la llave del corazón de su hija, y él lo sabía, su hija se lo dijo antes de que fueran novios ella y el humano. Eso hizo que el rey tuviera la sospecha de que su hija estuviera ahí diciendo que Finn le hizo algo y quería regresar a su lampara. La pregunta era: ¿sera eso?

–¡Dejenme a solas con ella! —Ordena el rey de fuego a grito obligado asustando a los guardias haciendo que estos se fueran corriendo y confundiendo a su hija ¿desde cuándo su padre les gritaba a sus guardias?

Ella sabía que antes no les gritaba a los guardias reales, ni siquiera en su infancia y cuando estaba en la lampara, entonces ¿por qué lo hacía? Y esa no era la única duda que tenía, también sabía que los habitantes de fuego no le tenían miedo a nada (aunque claro, solo al agua), ni siquiera al mismo rey, entonces ¿por qué ahora sí? Supuso que los debio haber amenazado o algo parecido.

–¿A qué se debe tu visita hija mia? —Pregunta el Rey Flama viendo despreocupado a su hija.

–Padre, necesito una lampara —Responde la princesa de manera fría.

–¿Regresaras a ella hija? —Pregunta el Rey esperanzado aunque no se notara en su mirada fría, seria, muerta y carente de sentimientos (N/A: Digamos que ahora es como Reloj de "Equestria Girls: Armonía Quebrada").

–En realidad no, padre, la necesito para que mi hija no cause daños ¿y qué mejor que seguir tus pasos y hacerle lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mi? —Responde la princesa de fuego (lo último sarcástica) molesta por "el sueño" de su padre, ya que nunca regresaría a su prisión de la infancia, pubertad y adolescencia. Inclusive cuando estaba en sus "4 días" los pasaba en su lampara y se compraba sus toallas sin que su padre se enterara, pero gracias a Finn pudo superarlo, aunque tuvieran que hacerlo por medio del sexo.

–Lo siento hija, pero si es por la hija, debe venir también el padre —Niega Richard Flame (N/A: Se lo acabo de invengar, no sean crueles conmigo).

–¡¿Qué?! —Exclama sorprendida la princesa –Pero…

–Nada de peros hija, con el padre o sin la lampara —Interrumpe el padre de Estela.

–Esta bien padre, en unas horas, o mañana, vengo con Finn —Dice Estela rendida y se va del castillo.

En el camino a casa, la princesa siente algo incomodo en su intimidad, supo lo que significaba, estaba en sus días y no tenía puesto una de sus toallas, pues no se había percatado esa mañana ya que lo que la desperto fue un grito de su hija Merliah y cuando llego a su habitación la ventana de su cuarto estaba congelada y su hija estaba buscando algo muy desesperada…

**_Flashback_**

Estela descansaba placidamente sobre su mullida cama matrimonial con su marido Finn alado de ella, no era necesario que se preguntaran porque si habían tenido el Escalon 15: le pidieron a sus hijas Merliah y Tiffany que no fueran a su habitación pasase lo que pasase u oyeran lo que oyeran (Tiff si lo sabía pero Liah no, habían acordado que Flama le explicaría ese tema), la sabana con la que estaban tapados esta húmeda y olía mucho, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y el miembro de Finn estaba dentro de la chica. Cuando en ese instante…

–¡AAAHHHHH! —Se escucha un grito femenino.

El grito desperto a Flama, reconocería esa voz donde fuera: Merliah.

Flame se iba a levantar cuando recordo que tenía al humano dentro de ella, con cuidado saco el miembro de Finn de su intimidad, del perchero al lado de la cama tomo su bata rojo con el dibujo de su rubí y salio corriendo de su habitación hacia la habitación de la joven. Después de todo, Tiffany ya estaba en su etapa y necesitaba su propia cuarto, y siempre que Merliah preguntaba sobre el porqué pasaba lo mismo: le decían que era para la privacidad de Tiffany y evitaban darle la respuesta completa.

La soberana dejo eso de lado y se concentro en un asunto más importante: descubrir que le pasaba a la más joven de la familia. Cuando paso por una puerta cerrada vio salir a una adolescente adormilada-preocupada.

–¿Madre? ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? —Pregunta Tiffany, hermana mayor y mejor amiga de Merliah.

–Presiento que su momento ya llegó —Responde Estela llamando la atención de su primera hija.

Ambas van a gran velocidad a la habitación de la joven con el mismo presentimiento ¿pues cómo no tenerlo? La chica acaba de cumplir 13 años y aún no tenía su primera vez, pero eso no fue lo peor…

Cuando llegaron a la alcoba de la Princesa Merliah pudieron ver toda su habitación congelada, parte de los muebles quemados, sus sabanas con un olor extraño y una pequeña mancha rojo oscuro y las almohadas con un extraño liquído color esmeralda. Ambas se preguntaban ¿qué habrá pasado aquí? Bajaron la vista hacia los cajones de la cama y pudieron ver a una Merliah de 13 años buscando algo desesperada en el cajon donde guardaba la ropa interior que cubría su intimidad:

–No puede ser ¿qué me pasa? —Oyen murmurar a la princesa.

–¿Hermana? ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta Tiffany con la ligera sospecha de que su hermana ya era adolescente.

–No lo se hermana, es lo que yo me pregunto —Responde la "puberta" mientras veía frente a ella ropa interior de diversos colores.

–¿Enserio hija? —Pregunta Flama adivinando que Mer aún no se percataba de su presencia.

–Es lo que acabo de decir ma, no estoy jugando —Responde la joven molesta. Pero después se percata de quienes estaban detrás de ella –¡NOO! —Grita antes de correr al baño y encerrarse en él.

–(bosteza) ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —Pregunta Finn tomando por sorpresa al par —¡¿Qué paso aquí?! —Pregunta alterado y molesto viendo la habitación de la princesa más joven de Ooo.

Mientras en el baño, Merliah respiraba de manera agitada y alterada. Al escuchar ese tono viniendo de su padre era claro que estaba en problemas, pues aunque fuera princesa no era tan refinada que digamos, pues cuando tenía 5 años y después del incidente con Meridiana, la princesa se desahogaba haciéndoles bromas pesadas a los habitantes de otros pueblos e inclusive reinos. Para calmarse recordó como se divirtió cuando le bromeo a la Princesa Grumosa diciéndole que Finn había terminado con Flama y quería tener algo con ella, para que al final terminara sin sus sensuales grumos por una semana. ¿Pues como no ser bromista cuando era hija de la persona más graciosa de Ooo? Se calmo aún más cuando recordó como Finn la hacía reír cuando apenas era una bebita hasta los 6 años, aún después del accidente de Meridiana para recordarle que aunque su hermana se halla vuelto malvada, la buena siempre iba a estar en su corazón.

Pero no todos eran recuerdos bonitos, y estos hicieron que se entristeciera, pues recordó que después de cumplir 8 años, su hermana y padres se alejaron de ella: su hermana se construyo su propia habitación y sus padres ya no le permiten entrar a la suya ¿qué les hizo para que ya no entablaran conversación con ella? ¿es sonámbula y les hace bromas dormida? No, ella no era sonámbula y lo sabía, enconces ¿por qué de repente se alejaron de ella? ¿qué no saben como se siente cuando se alejan de ella?

(N/A: Si suena muy sentimental, perdón, es que escribiendo me acordé de como se alejaron mis amigas de mi, y con el tiempo supe que no me querían como amiga, lo mismo con "alguien", pues este último supe que solo me lastimaba el corazón y estuvo conmigo solo 2 días solo porque me parecía a la chica que realmente le gusta. Lo se, fui muy ingenua y tonta, pero después de eso ya no soy la misma de antes, los únicos que saben como soy realmente son 3 amigos, ellos me demostraron que a veces la amistad te ayuda en momentos difíciles, pero como no tenía amigos me guardaba todo el rencor y no me podía desquitar con un amigo o amiga me volví anti-social. Bueno, basta de contarles sobre mi y regresemos al fic).

La princesa de cabello dorado sabía que pensando no conseguiría esas respuestas. Tal vez, si salía, sus padres y su hermana le dirían que tiene y la confianza les regresaría. Ok, solo tenía que poner su mano en el picaporte, quitarle el seguro, dejar de hacer fuerza contra la puerta y atender a la familia que estaba afuera y preocupada por ella, era fácil ¿verdad?

La mano de la princesa temblaba conforme más se acercaba al picaporte de la puerta de su baño, con cuidado le quito el seguro y antes de abrir fue acercando la otra mano a su intimidad la cual estaba oculta bajo su pantalón corto blanco. Estaba a punto de abrir cuando…

–¿Hija? ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta Finn ya calmado tocando lentamente la puerta.

Con ese tono la princesa pudo definir que Flama y Tiff le contaron que su habitación y la princesa estaban así cuando entraron a la alcoba y ellas tampoco sabían lo que le pasaba.

–¿Sí papá? ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta la princesa abriendo un poco la puerta y mostrando la mitad de su rostro.

–¿Qué te pasa cariño? —Pregunta el héroe acariciando de manera cariñosa la mejilla descubierta de la joven.

Entonces los ojos zafiro de Merliah se llenan de lágrimas y abraza por sorpresa a su padre.

–Lamento todo esto, es que estoy asustada —Confiesa la joven llorando sobre el vientre de su padre.

–Tranquila, aquí estamos para protegerme —La tranquiliza Finn limpiando una de las lágrimas de su decaída hija.

–¡Ese es el problema! No se si me puedan proteger de lo que me pasa hoy —Confiesa llorando aún más –Llevenme al hospital del Dulce Reino o el de la Doctora Princesa por favor —Se abraza más a su padre.

En ese instante Flama se da cuenta de dos cosas viniendo de su hija: su pecho se notaba aún más debajo de su blusa de tirantes lavanda y la otra era penosa y tal vez tenga que ver con el extraño comportamiento de su hija, pues aunque mantuviera sus piernas cerradas se podía ver una mancha roja que al parecer había crecida en medio de ellas. La ex-gobernante lanzo una pequeña risa por la paranoia de su hija heredada de Finn.

–Hija, no es necesario llevarte a un hospital para saber lo que tienes, es normal —Comenta Estela ya tranquilizada.

–¿De qué hablas mamá? — Pregunta Merliah Flame separándose de su padre.

–¿Finn? ¿Tiffany? ¿Nos pueden dejar solas un momento? —Pregunta la princesa de fuego.

Con esa pregunta fue suficiente para que Tiffany supiera lo que le pasaba a su hermanita, percatándose de lo mismo que su madre y también lanzando una risita. Pero al parecer Finn seguía siendo inocente en el caso de las mujeres:

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a Merliah? —Pregunta Finn mientras su hija mayor intentaba sacarlo de manera divertida.

–Vamos papá, quizas en unos momentos nos digan que le pasa, no seas tan paranoico —Lo último lo dijo en broma recordando como hace unos momentos su hermana era la paranoica.

Cuando salieron de la habitación (o mejor dicho, cuando Tiffany logro sacar a Finn de la habitación), la soberana del Reino de Fuego cerro la puerta de esta asustando a su hija ¿tan grave era?

–Bueno, hay que limpiar esta habitación —Esto último lo dijo mirando a su hija, quien chasqueo los dedos y todo estaba como antes.

La Princesa Flama se sento en la cama de su hija y palpo al lado de esta señalando que se sentara a su lado. Merliah obedecio en menos de un segundo.

–Muy bien hija, harás todo lo que te diga ¿entendido? —Obtuvo un "entendido" de Merliah —Bien, sientate de manera que tus pies esten frente a mi —Cuando lo hizo su madre le dio otra orden.

Lo malo es que no sabía cual era:

–Abre tus piernas —.

Ok. Eso había tomado por sorpresa a la princesa de cabellos rubios.

–¡¿Qué?! —Exclama sonrojada Merliah.

–Tranquila, no hay nadie aquí, te cubre tu pantalón corto y no hay nada que no haya visto cuando te cambiaba de bebé y de niña —Responde Estela de manera comprensiva.

Aunque no era necesario que lo admita, su madre tenía razón. Con un poco de desconfianza y mucha pena fue separando sus piernas y reveló que entre ellas había una mancha roja.

–Esperame aquí, así quedate y si viene tu padre tapate con la almohada —Dice Estela saliendo de la habitación y al rato regresando con algo cubierto por papel rosa concentrado.

En unos minutos Merliah comprendió el como se usaba la toalla femenina, comprendió más que antes sobre su cuerpo, comprendió más sobre la mancha de su pantalón corto (sobre la cual descubrió que era sangre) y comprendió que no tenía que preocuparse ya que era normal. Se emociono cuando supo que eso marcaba el inicio de su adolescencia, aunque también supo sobre los 15 niveles en la versión de sus padres y su hermana y se traumó cuando oyó más sobre el nivel 15 y el como se crean los bebés, haciendo que Tiffany le hiciera ligeras bromas a su hermana haciendo de embarazada e inclusive poniendo como embarazada a su hermanita. Había sido una mañana divertida, hasta que…

–Voy a salir unos minutos —Menciona Flama levantándose de la cama.

– Ahhh… —Oye quejar a sus hijas y a Finn.

–Vamos querida, te perderás de la diversión —Responde Finn poniendose en la puerta en un intento de que su esposa no saliera como si fuera un niño pequeño intentando que su padre no fuera de viaje.

–No te preocupes 'mi miel con hojuelas', son asuntos familiares y sabes mejor que nadie como se pone mi padre cuando no cumplo lo que me dice, y como regalo por ser buen niño tendrás la mejor noche de todas —Revela Flama de manera sensual, y no era necesario que Merliah preguntara porque lo último lo dijo acariciando con uno de sus dedos el pecho del humano.

–Hazle caso pa, quiero una hermana —Comenta Merliah en broma recibiendo un '¡¿HIJA?!' y un ‛¡¿HERMANA?! –Solo bromeó —Revela con una mano en la boca intentando no atacarse de risa.

–Buena esa hermana, hasta a mi me asustaste —Confiesa Tiffany riendo con su hermana.

Sin que Finn lo notara, Estela salio del cuarto. Y cuando el humano se percato, planeo una pequeña venganza contra sus hijas.

–Alguien vino a jugar con ustedes ¿quieren saber quien? —Pregunta Finn recibiendo un ‛no' divertido del par –¡EL SEÑOR COSQUILLAS! —En lo último se lanzo contra las chicas y les hizo cosquillas como cuando eran niñas.

Las chicas rogandole a Finn que parara fue lo último que vio Flame antes de salir de casa y dirigirse al Reino de Fuego con su padre por el asunto de la lampara.

_**End of Flashback**_

Estela casi llora por ese recuerdo, no podía evitarlo, su hija ya era una señorita y eso significaba una cosa:

Ya no habría secretos.

Ya no habría alejamientos.

Ya no habría mentiras.

Parecía que se había ido a su mundo y regresó a Ooo cuando sintio un ligero golpe en su frente y haciendo que esta recordara su penoso asunto, el cual curiosamente cayó al mismo día que su hija. Abrió la puerta para ser recibida por una voz alegre, femenina e inconfundible:

_Ya no soy una niña._

_Ya soy adolescente._

Eso le hizo creer a Estela Flame que su hija le estaba diciendo a alguien sobre su estado, y por alguien se refería a su mejor amigo de confianza, Víctor Mackenzie. Pero cuando llego con la chica de vestido morado esta hablaba sola (aparentemente) y estaba jugando a BMO.

Eso la calmo, pero de algo estaba segura Flama:

Su hija ya era adolescente.

* * *

**Digamos que este es el prologo de la historia, este capitulo como siempre sera el "capitulo base" de la historia. Este capitulo solo es el flashback que dara inicio a la historia. Lo único que puedo decir del próximo capítulo es que los demás personajes haran aparición en el fic y lo emocionante comenzará a partir de los capítulos 2 y 3.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia u opinión es bienvenida.**

**¡Los leo en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Sentimientos

**Aquí el nuevo capitulo, al final menciono porque tarde un mes.**

**Summary: La Princesa Flama va al Reino de Fuego en busca de una lampara para su hija, y cuando Finn y Flama están apunto de meter a su hija Merliah dentro de la lampara reciben un vídeo mensaje de Ricardio diciendo que tiene a tres princesas para él, y entre ellas esta su hija, asustando a los padres porque su hija esta en su periodo. ¿Podrán salvarla a ella y a las otras dos princesas, las cuales son la Princesa Grumosa y la Dulce Princesa?**

**Rated: T - M**

**Genre: Family, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama.**

**Characters: Flame King, Elemental Princess, Tiffany, Víctor, Flame Princess, Ricardio, Ash, Lumpy Space Princess, Finn, Fionna, Maicol, Princess B. Bubblegum, Miyuri Anders.**

**Language: Spanish.**

**Notice: Esta historia esta pasando antes de los hechos de "¿Quién eres en realidad?", digamos que este sera otro tramo del pasado de Merliah que no fue contado en el fic antes mencionado, y por lo tanto, Flama aún no es reina, bueno, lo era, pero después de los hechos de "La Nueva Tú" quiso seguir con el cargo de princesa. En pocas palabras, cuando una de sus hijas se case ella volvería a ser Reina Flama.**

**Notice2: Es mi primer M, así que lamento si no es de su agrado.**

**Warning: Temas adultos/sexuales y futura violación. Lemmon en este capitulo, están advertidos.**

**Disclaimer: AdventureTime y sus personajes no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente TnT), le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward, Adam Muto y Cartoon Network. Si me perteneciera hubiera más Flaminn y Fiolee TnT. Los OC's y la historia me pertenecen. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro y con el fin de entretener.**

**¡COMENZAMOS!**

* * *

_¡SALVEMOS A LAS PRINCESAS!_

_2. Sentimientos: el dolor de un corazón roto (Lemmon)_

La Princesa Flama veía con cariño a su hija jugando con BMO, parecía que era ayer cuando era la bebé a la cual le cambiaba los pañales.

–¿Pasa algo madre? —Le pregunta Merliah percatándose de la mirada que le lanzaba la Elemental que la había traído a la vida.

–Oh, nada hija. tranquila, sigue jugando —Responde Estela acariciando de cariñosamente el cabello dorado de Merliah.

–Hola cariño —Dice Finn saliendo de la cocina e ignorando que tenía un delantal rosa con un corazón rojo en el centro de este.

–Hola Finnie... ¿qué haces con mi delantal? —Pregunta la ex-gobernante con voz divertida mientras la joven peli-dorada intentaba aguantar la risa pero se le hacía difícil viendo a su padre _fuera de su masculinidad_.

El humano aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba usando, sino hasta ver como la Princesa Flama acariciaba su pecho con la yema de sus dedos de manera lenta, haciendo que se sonrojara, no solo por las caricias que le brindaba su esposa, sino también porque se dio cuenta de que tenía puesto el delantal y que estaban siendo vistos por su hija.

–Ah... ¿mamá? —Pregunta Merliah en medio de los nervios.

La pareja se da cuenta de la presencia de su _bebé _y se ponen nerviosos. Finn se calma cuando escucha a la PF susurrarle que le diga a la PE que estarán en su habitación y que por ninguna circunstancia los vaya a molestar o interrumpir. Se lo dice de manera tranquila pero a la vez severa (?. Al llegar a su habitación ven su cama matrimonial con pétalos de rosas en todo su esplendor a la luz del sol a mitad del camino.

**OoOoOoO  
Minutos más tarde  
OoOoOoO**

Merliah estaba jugando con BMO a Kompy's Castle, lo jugaba a escondidas de Jake cuando el no estaba en la casa, pues no quería que supiera que ella tenía su propia partida en la cual superaba el récord de su tío.

En ese instante todavía no usaba su vestido formal morado de los 16 años, en ese momento tenía un vestido que llegaba al suelo color celeste cobalto sin manga y sin escote que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros; y una capa celeste transparente que comenzaba en su espalda la cual tenía manga larga como si complementara esa parte del vestido, un brillo en su espalda color azul cielo y en la cola de la capa había copos de nieve blancos; y zapatillas sin tacón color plata con detalles color cían.

La joven Flame estaba tan concentrada en su juego que ni siquiera noto como una adolescente de 17 años bajaba y se dirigía a ella por la espalda en plan de susto, y al parecer funciono, porque cuando dio su susto Merliah congelo el sillón en el que estaba jugando y lleno de escarcha el control de BMO.

–F-F-Fr-ío... ¡ESTA FRÍO! —Grita BMO al ver su control con escarcha.

–Lo siento BMO —Gime Merliah en son de disculpa, mira atrás de ella y se encuentra a Tiffany aguantando la risa –¡TIFFANY!

–¿Sí hermanita? —Pregunta Tiffany parpadeando y con sus ojos brillando haciéndose la inocente.

Merliah iba a responder, pero en ese momento tocan la puerta "salvando" a la elemental de fuego.

–Te haré una Vendetta*, ya veras —Susurra la rubia cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra a su mejor amigo Mackenzie –Kon'nichiwa* Víctor —Saluda la chica mientras sus ojos zafiro brillaban llenos de esperanza y luz.

–Kon'nichiwa Merly —Responde el rubio con un visible tono rosa en sus pómulos.

Tal vez ninguno tuviera el valor de admitirlo, pero tanto Víctor como Merliah sentían ciertos sentimientos por el otro, pero jamás lo dirían por el típico miedo de perder la amistad aún sin conocer realmente sus sentimientos.

Merliah siendo sincera consigo misma siempre había dudado de sus sentimientos hacia el humano, pero desde lo acontecido esa mañana, había comenzado a sentirse más extraña, pues pensaba al joven a cada rato y con ello venían pensamientos poco decentes en una princesa.

–¿Y... cómo te ha ido últimamente Vic? —Pregunta la princesa con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y se apartaba algunos de la cara sin darse cuenta del apodo por el que llamo a su amigo.

–Me ha ido aburrido totalmente, porque no estoy contigo —Lo último lo pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, pues quería pensarlo mentalmente o inclusive susurrarlo, pues a él le pasaba lo mismo que a la joven, pues semanas antes él también había cambiado –Quiero decir, pasar tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amiga no hace nada malo —Reacciona mientras tapa su boca y se sonroja. Eso hizo que la joven también se sonrojara. Pero al parecer no noto el apodo por el que lo llamo Merly.

Tiffany se dio cuenta que gracias a Víctor su _hermanita _se había olvidado de ella y lo acontecido hace rato, pues al parecer aún no descongelaba al sillón y el control de BMO aún tenía escarcha. Ella sabía mejor que nadie los sentimientos de Merliah, pues los 13 años que llevaba conociendo más a su hermana no eran en vano, en pocas palabras para Merliah, Tiffany era la mejor hermana que se podía pedir, aunque claro, con ella se venían todas las bromas y todos los problemas.

Al parecer Víctor aún no notaba el vestido de su _mejor amiga_, y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonrojarse como Finn cuando la DP le dijo que la besara al salvarla de Ricardio por primera vez, él sabía esos acontecimientos ya que el héroe se lo había contado como una historia cuando Merliah tenía 10 años, cerca de los 11. Se sonrojo más cuando vio como Tiffany (quien también sabía de sus sentimientos) hacia una pequeña abertura en la pierna izquierda de la chica.

–¿Víctor? ¿Estas bien? —Pregunta Merliah preocupada mientras movía su mano frente al rostro del moreno.

–¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí, es solo que... "que cruel eres Tiffany" —Lo último lo pensó mientras que veía a Merliah con una pequeña sonrisa, sus pómulos rosas y sus ojos brillando mientras que el fondo era de color rojo pálido con brillo de distintos colores alrededor y coro de ángeles. Esa visión paro cuando escucho una risotada masculina seguida de dos femeninas.

Los chicos se sonrojan y se alejan para ver como el tío Jake y Cake (que quien sabe de donde salieron) sintieron que les faltaba el aire de la risa y a Tiffany que se sostenía de la mesa de tanto reír. Tan concentrados estaban en los ojos del otro que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

–¿Cuánto ha pasado? —Pregunta Merliah muerta de la pena.

–Bueno, Tiffany nos dijo que llevan así media hora —Responde Cake con una sonrisa burlona mientras levantaba las cejas de manera seguida y Jake tenía una cara parecida a la que puso cuando le pregunto "¿celosa?" a Bonnibel cuando se entero de la relación de Finn y Estela.

¡¿Media hora habían tenido contacto visual?! Eso era imposible, no habían notado el paso del tiempo, creían haber llevado segundos, cerca de dos minutos.

–¡VÍCTOR! Ahh, aquí estas —De repente aparece una chica de pelo largo y castaño, ojos bonitos verde esmeralda, piel rosada, buena complexión física, una blusa roja sin manga, pesquero violeta oscuro y tacones extremadamente altos y negros con el tacón plateado. Cualquiera se peguntaría como es que sus pies aguantan tanto.

De repente la chica abraza a Víctor haciendo que este viera a Merliah la cual tenía sus ojos zafiro brillando llenos de tristeza y celos perfectamente ocultos. Con ese abrazo vino el silencio de todos.

–¿Y tú quién eres, eh? —Pregunta Jake viendo con malos ojos a la recién llegada.

–Oye, tranquilo viejo*, yo soy Miyuri Anders, provengo del Dulce Reino, pero eso no es lo mejor de todo —Pone su cabeza en el cuello de Víctor (a quien aún abrazaba) y pone una de sus manos rosadas en el pecho del chico que era cubierto por una camisa de manga corta color verde escarlata –Soy la novia de Víctor Mackenzie —Antes de que el mencionado abriera la boca y dijera algo, Miyuri le roba un beso.

Ante esta confesión; Tiffany, Jake y Cake miraron a la única persona que sabían que terminaría afectada: Merliah. Mientras, en la sala, la habitación se congelaba mientras BMO sentía cada vez más frió. Habían rompido su corazón.

Lo que nadie sabía era como iban las cosas en la habitación de los padres de las chicas.

**OoOoOoO  
En la habitación de Finn y Flama  
OoOoOoO**

Estela con lentitud se acostó en la cama y se puso en una pose sensual capaz de excitar a Finn, y al parecer funciono cuando vio como entre sus pantalones crecía un bulto despertando las ansias sexuales de la Princesa.

El humano se abalanzo a su Princesa juntando sus labios dulce pero lenta. Comenzó con un beso tímido que fue cobrando fuerza al pasar los minutos lentamente. Finn tenía su lengua pidiéndole permiso a la chica de fuego para entrar siendo concebido por esta rápidamente. Las falanges del chico estaban en el estomago de ella, subiéndolas lentamente hasta llegar a los pechos de su pareja dándose cuenta que el vestido se le hacía una molestia. Vio a su amante preguntándole con la mirada si tenía los honores, permitidos cuando vio como su esposa deshacía su vestido en la parte superior dejando al descubierto su pecho. Acaricio y le brindaba masajes con lentitud a la zona mamaria de su amada de fuego haciendo que esta diera gemidos leves en medio del beso excitando aún más al humano haciendo más grande su erección.

Se separaron del beso por culpa del maldito aire dejando salir una línea se saliva por sus músculos labiales. El humano deshizo la línea al mover su cabeza ligeramente y dirigirse al cuello de Flama donde le daba besos y lamidas suaves haciendo que lanzara ligeros gemidos al son de una canción. La Princesa acariciaba con cariño la espalda de su amado humano.

Dejo el cuello no sin antes haberle dado una mordida dejando la marca en el cuello de la chica elemental y se dirige a los pechos de la chica dando ligeros masajes al pecho izquierdo y dando ligeras lamidas al derecho excitando a su amada esposa. La chica tuvo una descarga eléctrica cuando sintió como el humano pellizcaba su pezón izquierdo y mordía el derecho. Dejo la zona mamaria de su esposa y besaba y lamía su vientre y se divertía con el ombligo de la chica. Cuando llego a los muslos de Estela le pregunto verbalmente si podía ir a esa escala. Cuando vio como el resto de su vestido desaparecía la erección de Finn se hizo más grande.

Dio suaves caricias a la vagina de su amada elemental haciendo los gemidos de la chica más fuertes. Se sintió con en una oleada de placer cuando sintió la lengua del aventurero en su _pétalo_, las lamidas eran tímidas y torpes, pero el humano daba lo mejor para complacer a su amante.

En ese momento la soberana se dio cuenta de algo importante: no le pasaba nada con lo que estaban haciendo actualmente.

La princesa sintió un calor familiar en su vientre, sabía lo que significaba, pues años de estar con Finn no eran normales cuando estabas con alguien distinto a ti.

–Finn... yo... ahh —Antes de terminar se fue sobre la cara del héroe –Ahora es mi turno.

En un ágil movimiento la princesa se pone encima del humano y con su fuego quema la ropa del humano hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo. Empezó a besar y a lamer el cuello de su amado aventurero llegando a las mordidas para después pasar al pecho donde succionaba y mordisqueaba con cuidado de no lastimar al chico aunque sabía que eso no era necesario ya que sabía que su héroe era fuerte. Le hizo lo mismo que él le hizo a ella hasta que llego a su hombría donde empezó a acariciar al chico, lo masturbaba y al final para meterse el miembro de Finn en la boca donde daba lamidas fuertes hasta que Mertens no pudo más y se vino dentro de la boca de la elemental de fuego.

–Finnie... quiero que tú... —No termino la frase ya que Finn la beso para que al final ese beso se convirtiera en uno francés.

–Déjame adivinar ¿quieres que yo...? —Pregunta el humano poniendo su miembro en la entrada de la chica. Su respuesta fueron las piernas de la chica rodeando sus caderas.

Con lentitud fue metiéndose dentro de su amante, la cual lanzo un gemido leve antes de dar gemidos placenteros, se miro ahí y comprobó de que no tuviera sangre, por suerte no. Las embestidas al comenzar eran lentos y tímidos, pero gracias a la confianza que le daba Flama fueron aumentando tanto de velocidad como de fuerza, aunque claro, no lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimar a la Princesa.

–Princesa... Estela... yo... —Finn no podía hablar bien en pleno acto erótico, pero Flame sabía a lo que se refería.

–Calma... puedes hacerlo en mi... también yo... —No pudo continuar/terminar su frase debido a que se corrió al mismo tiempo haciendo que gimieran fuerte al mismo que se acostaban en su cama. Hasta creían que todo estaba arreglado.

Aunque no sabían lo que ocurría fuera de la _casita _y en la sala con BMO y los muebles.

Ese fue el 'bienvenida a casa' de Finn.

**OoOoOoO  
Fuera de la Casa del Árbol  
OoOoOoO**

Tiffany, Cake y Jake veían con temor como el interior del fuerte se llenaba de estalactitas y picos de hielo mientras BMO se alejaba de ellas con temor, pero este corría el riesgo de terminar congelado.

–¿N-Novia d-d-e-e-de Víc-otor? —Pregunta con el corazón quebrado.

–Sí, y llevamos un mes saliendo ¿verdad Vícty? —Pregunta la humanoide de dulce viendo a _su pareja_.

El humano de ojos purpuras creyó ver un brillo rojizo y temporal en los ojos verdes de la chica, intimidando (secretamente) al chico.

–Por-por supuesto Miyu, claro que sí —Responde el moreno con un tono y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que los ojos de la joven Flame brillaran y se llenaran de lágrimas y el viento moviera su cabello dramáticamente mientras veía preocupada y triste a su amigo. Pues no era de menos:

No confío en ella para decirle sobre su relación con esa tal Miyuri. La había traicionado.

–Tenías razón sobre aquella vez, esto no es asunto mío —Murmura con la esperanza quebrada mientras se dirigía a la puerta a paso lento y la cerro apenas entro al fuerte.

Vio con temor la sala congelada.

–Creo que ya no tengo los sentimientos correctos para descongelar aquí —Vuelve a murmurar, pero esta vez triste.

_¿Esto afectaría su amistad con Víctor Mackenzie?_

* * *

**_Vendetta: Venganza en Italiano.  
_**

**_Kon'nichiwa: ¡Hola! en japones.  
_**

**_Oye, tranquilo viejo: Dialogo sacado de Drake & Josh. Siempre quise incluir esa frase en un fic, y aproveche la oportunidad XD._**

* * *

**Lamento la mega tardanza que hice con este capitulo, pero (ya van a pensar que son excusas) con tantas tareas y los exámenes cerca, decidí darme unas "_cortas" _vacaciones para no tener tantos trabajos pendientes. Este capitulo sera el último que subiré (por ahora) antes de las pruebas. Denme suerte, la necesito de verdad.**

**Por otro lado... ¡Feliz San Valentin atrasado! Si me disculpan me voy con mi Fierro Golpeador de Parejas Felices.**

**Nota: para saber como fue la expresión de Mer cuando se entero de la _relación _de su _mejor amigo _busquen el episodio 8 de Pretty Cure y busquen la escena de la discusión de Nagisa y Honoka cuando Honoka le presento a Fuji-P, exactamente cuando Nagisa dice "somos Pretty Cure juntas claro, pero no somos amigas ni nada de nada", si quieren vean el episodio completo, porque el próximo capitulo del fic tendrá muchas referencias al capitulo. Para tener información escrita busquen _PC08 pretty cure_ por Google.**

**Eennn fiiiin, eso es todo, un abrazo psicológico y los leo en el próximo capitulo. ¡Chau, chau!**


End file.
